


The One Worth Fighting For

by incendiarywit (p_diyos)



Series: Drabbles and Shorts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_diyos/pseuds/incendiarywit
Summary: It wasn’t everyday that you helped save the emperor, after all. Even if it was mostly Suga's doing.





	The One Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Again, from that kissing prompt on Tumblr (Daisuga, 24 - 'Returned from the dead' kiss) though very tweaked. Set in a Mulan-esque universe that I modified heavily.

Suga saw Daichi before he saw Suga. He didn’t blame Daichi, really. Everyone was busy clapping him on the shoulder, back or what-have-you, congratulating him on a job well done.

It wasn’t everyday that you helped save the emperor, after all. Even if it was mostly Suga's doing.

But Daichi did see Suga eventually. The roars of the crowd dulled down to loud chattering, as quiet as celebrations could go, and Suga felt his heart stop somewhere in his throat when Daichi’s eyes met his. Suga didn’t know how or when, but in a moment that felt like both a second and forever, he had Daichi in his arms, and his chest felt like bursting from happiness because he thought he never would again.

Daichi didn’t speak, he opened his mouth to try, but the words seemed caught in his throat. Suga could only choke a laugh through the tears that begun to well in his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Suga said, grinning at Daichi because he could. He placed a hand on Daichi's face, which Daichi immediately leaned in to. "I'm alive, you're alive, we saved them."

Daichi made a sound in his throat, something between a whine and disbelief. Suga laughed even louder, feeling a certain lightness in his body despite everything he’s been through. The grueling training, leaving his family behind, and even the damn stab wound on his shoulder didn’t matter now. It was far away, so far in the past that it could no longer reach him - reach them. They had each other here and now, and things were going to be okay.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Daichi whispered between them, and Suga could practically hear the remnants of desperation in his breath.

Suga stopped thinking at that moment. He pulled the front of Daichi’s tattered uniform towards him, crashing their lips together and kissing him with all the desperation he had in his body. Even with his eyes closed he could see Daichi freeze in shock, could feel it in the way his body turned rigid against Suga's chest. It lasted for only a second before Daichi pulled him close by the hips, hard enough to bruise. He felt Daichi trace his bottom lip with his tongue and he shivered, right in the middle of the square full of people. Suga gripped Daichi’s shirt tighter as he let Daichi do what he wanted, what _they_ wanted for so long. He tasted of iron, maybe a little too much of it, but also of apologies, and of hope.

Suga couldn’t ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to chat with me about Daisuga (or Karasuno 1-4, really) on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/incendiarywit_) and/or [Tumblr](http://in-cendiarywit.tumblr.com)! Feel free to send in prompts as well, if you are so inclined.


End file.
